


Against Protocols

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Protocols demanded that they stay away from each other.  But she was a Dax and very few of the previous Dax hosts ever truly played by the rules unless it was absolutely necessary.





	Against Protocols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



> Date Written: 8 January 2018  
> Word Count: 550  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2017  
> Recipient: katiemariie  
> Prompt: Ezri/Lenara Kahn, AUs (of the “what if?” variety)  
> Summary: Protocols demanded that they stay away from each other. But she was a Dax and very few of the previous Dax hosts ever truly played by the rules unless it was absolutely necessary.   
> Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously set in the first year after Jadzia's death and after Ezri's _zhian'tara_.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Not From Around Here  
> Link to: http://sff.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I am going to apologize first off if my Ezri is a little OOC. It's been a long, _long_ time since I last watched DS9 and I never fully clicked with Ezri at the time. But this idea just intrigued the hell outta me and I had to give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe I'll give DS9 and Ezri another shot and expand on this at some point…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, but any remaining errors are entirely down to me being stubborn…

She had heard that the woman was coming through DS9 on her way to somewhere in the Delta Quadrant. The bulk of the conversation went in one ear and out the other at the mention of her name. Protocols demanded that they stay away from each other. But she was a Dax and very few of the previous Dax hosts ever truly played by the rules unless it was absolutely necessary. In all honesty, she wasn't sure who the bigger instigator was: Curzon or Jadzia. Then again, Lela had a bit of a mischievous streak herself, so really it was a toss-up as to who kept prodding her to go see the woman. Torias was oddly silent in all of this; something she would ponder for years to come, because he never would reveal his reasons, not even during her _zhian'tara_. She assumed it had something to do with Jadzia's _zhian'tara_ and finally accepted the fact that she'd probably never know.

But that didn't stop her from casually strolling through the Promenade at exactly the time that Lenara Kahn's ship docked. She recognized the older woman instantly. That was Torias, even more than Jadzia, though she'd perked up, too. 

As if on cue, Lenara looked up at Ezri and tilted her head slightly, a puzzled look on her face. The expression continued as she walked closer. Ezri stood there, trying to look nonchalant, but inside her heart was racing and she felt like she'd be a jabbering idiot if she had to speak.

"There you are," she finally said, and Ezri felt like she'd just been surrounded by a pack of soft tribbles. "I was wondering if I'd see you or not."

It took a moment, but when she spoke, she swore she sounded calm. Lela even said so. "What do you mean? Why would you--"

"It's all right." She took Ezri's hands on hers, squeezing them gently. "I wanted to see you, too." She fumbled over her words. "I wanted to come to Jadzia's funeral, but there were extenuating circumstances, not to mention the protocol violations that might have caused." She took a deep breath and glanced around. "Listen, I'm here for about six hours. Is there anywhere we can speak in private?"

"My shift is over in two hours. We could rent one of Quark's--"

"No! That odious little troll doesn't need any more fodder where I'm concerned."

"Come to my quarters for dinner then. It'll be brief and private."

A smile curled up her lips and she nodded. "I'll be there. I may or may not have a new recipe for you to try. Something I picked up along my travels that Curzon will likely appreciate."

"I can't wait to try it."

Ezri nodded her head briefly, then turned as if to walk away, but Lenara stopped her with a gentle tug on her hands. Ezri's curious question never got asked as Lenara leaned in to brush the lightest of kisses to her lips. When she pulled back, her eyes were distant and a bit glassy, her voice husky as she murmured, "Until then." And before Ezri could fully process what happened, Lenara disappeared into the crowds milling about the Promenade, leaving her with far too many questions and far too much time before her shift ended.


End file.
